lilo and stitch version 2
by destinyson334
Summary: in this story uni and stitch and angel meet experiment 001 and go on amazing adventures together but get into some problems along the way
1. lilo and stitch Chapter 1

Chapter one saving angel

Ok guys this is the second kind of the lilo and stitch series so there will be some names you won't understand and some other stuff you won't understand. Anyway enjoy.

Unie and stitch were waving goodbye to angel as she went away on her yacht to go back on tour cause of her singing and then the yacht exploded and stitch said "noooooooo, buchee boo" then 001 (me aka riley) came flying with angel on her back landed on the dock and passed out.

Riley's p.o.v

I woke up still on the dock with a couple of birds on me. I got up and they flew away and I looked around and it ways night time then I felt like my legs were on fire and I looked at my legs and I had the most severe type of burn and I knew where angel got healed so I started to crawl there cause the burns wouldn't let me move my legs.

(1 hour later)

When I got to the tree I knocked on the wood to see if anyone was inside and to my surprise a little boy with big eyes and a lot of hair came out and pulled my inside the curtains that were a door and saw angel with the lowest type of burn on a hammock with a ice pack on her head and she was awake and I got put on a hammock beside her about a foot away and the little boy came me a ice pack on both my legs and the pain was lessened and he said "take a rest and in about a 3 days same as her you both will be fully healed" and we both said "thank you" and he walked away and angel said to me "who are you" and I replied "riley and I know who are angel" and she asked "how do you know me" and I said "I was your yacht driver and I also save you from the explosion" and she said "oh now I remember you so how did you get back to the dock in time" and then I opened up my wings that were inside my back and she said "ok now I know your one of jumbas cause you look like stitch but white and you have wings so you must be jumbas which one are you" and I said "001" and way wings were back inside my back and she was shocked and said "you were the first one" and I said "also the weakest and only other power is the powers of spider man so I can basically shoot web" and she said "ok I can respect that" then she yawned and said "well I'm going to bed goodnight" and I said "goodnight" and went to bed as well.

Hoped you enjoyed and I will have another chapter for you soon so see you later bye!


	2. lilo and stitch Chapter 2

Chapter two a new home

Hey here is chapter two and I hope you enjoy.

Riley's p.o.v

It's been three bays since I started healing angel got out and hour ago but I'm still here waiting to leave this. I said "hey can I leave survivor" that's what I call the little boy and he said "yes you can just be more careful out there" then I got and left then I opened up my wings and I flew to a tree that had a big boulder that is was growing on and I smashed a hole in it then I heard Unie, stitch and angel coming so I grabbed my pickaxes and when I absorbed them I turned around and saw them and then Unie said "what are you doing" then I reached in the hole and pulled out an assault rifle and then Unie and stitch backed up but angel stood her ground and said "what are you going to do with that" and then I said "this" I absorbed it and the for more came out of my chest and then I absorbed them again then flew off they all followed me but I didn't care then I landed on the dock and they got to the dock after I did and angel said "what are you doing" then I took out a pistol and pointed it at my head and they all said "don't do it please" and I said "why shouldn't I" then I lowered the gun and I said "I have no friends, no family, no home I just catch fish, cook it, and eat it there is now point to my survival so do you have a reason why I should live" and angel said "cause you have us" then I picked up the gun and they all held their breath then I absorbed then gun and they all sighed and then I turned around and walked up to angel and hugged her and said "thank you" and I started crying" and they all started hugging me.

(One hour later)

I was outside unies house and I was practicing my aim with an assault rifle for an half an hour then unies grandmother said "here are some watermelons" and they all said "mmm" then I walked over and grabbed about four slices and threw them in the air and them I pulled out four assault rifles for each of my for arms and shot them all to test my aim and they all clapped their hands then I put the guns down and grabbed a water melon and ate it hole then I pulled out my pickaxes and threw them and they came back like boomerangs and then one for them started glowing white but I didn't notice and I pointed it at I tree then it shot lighting at the tree setting it ablaze and I said "woah" and they were all screaming then Unie came with the hose but told her "no need for a hose I got this" then I sort of fire bended the fire off the tree and I absorbed it and they all said "wooooow" and I said "pretty cool huh".

(Later that night)

Unie and her grandmother were in bed me stitch and angel were watching the TV I installed and when it was 9:00 I turned it off and angel and stitch went to bed I used my web to hang myself like a bat and wrapped myself with my wings and turned on the TV to help me fall asleep and after about 15 minutes I fell asleep.

Well I hope you did enjoy this chapter and I hope you didn't find it to boring anyway I will have a new chapter ready for you in a jiffy so see you later.


	3. lilo and stitch Chapter 3

Chapter three a fight

I don't have anything to say other than enjoy

Riley's p.o.v

I woke and cut myself down and looked at the clock and it read 5:24 so I went to the kitchen and made some eggs and when I was done angel came out and said "woke up early too huh" and I said "yup, just made some eggs if you want some" and she said "sure and she sat down at the table and I asked "how many do you want" and she said "three" and I put three on a plate and brought it to her and I brought three more on my plate and sat down and we started eating and I asked "how are your eggs" and she said "great, thank you" and I said "you welcome" and then she said "so what else did you do before you met us" and I said "well it was good as it started but when people saw who I was it all went downhill from there" and then I told her about how I kept getting attacked by people and went into hiding, after I was done talking she said "wow so your life has been pretty rough huh" and I said "yup pretty much" and I put our plates away and then the ground started to shake and the next to being the biggest island was rising into the air and I said to angel "angel get everyone below ground and do not come back until I find you understand" and she said "I will just be careful ok" and I said "I will don't you worry" then I went outside and flew to the island and a lot of robots were there and they attacked me so I pulled out my pickaxes and started taking them out and then I got surrounded and the avengers took them all out.

I'm just going to skip ahead of time cause it a lot to write

Me, angel, and stitch were on the couch watching the TV and at the time it was 9:00 at night so we went to bed and as usual I hung myself like a bat and fell asleep.

I'm sorry but I had to skip ahead cause it would had took me forever to write that much but still I hoped you enjoy either way and see ya later bye.


End file.
